


freezing warmth

by my_little_nightmare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, lil kids see snow for the first time <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: lil kid catradora see snow for the first time
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	freezing warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catraapplesauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraapplesauce/gifts).



Catra and Adora stared open mouthed at the sky. White droplets fell down from the sky, settling in large drifts around them. 

“What is it?” Adora asked. 

Catra shrugged. “How would I know?” 

Adora looked at it concerned. They were at a Horde base in the north. It was their first time out of the frightzone. 

“We should be careful-” Adora started, but was interrupted as Catra yanked her forward. 

They fell into a huge clump of the white drops. 

“Ow!” Catra shrieked. “It’s cold!!!” Her ears and tail stuck straight up. 

Adora burst into giggles. “You look funny,” she snorted. 

“Hey!” Catra protested. “I do not.” She scowled, and smoothed out her fur. 

“What is this stuff?” Adora asked, scooping up a handful.

“It’s called snow,” a voice said. 

Both girls jumped, sending the snow flying everywhere. 

Shadow Weaver stood just inside the doorway, disapproval clear on her face. 

“Shadow Weaver!” Adora gulped. 

Catra tried not to hiss. Shadow Weaver glared at her, hatred clear. Catra glared back. 

“Adora, what are you doing out here?” 

“We were just curious. Why is it so cold?”

“It’s the north. It’s so much colder up here. Water freezes in the sky before it hits the ground.”

“Oh,” Adora responded. 

“Come inside child, and get warm,” Shadow Weaver spread her arms wide. 

Adora looked at the powder. “Can me and Catra stay out a little longer?” She asked. “Please?”

Shadow Weaver sighed. “All right Adora.” She shot one last glare at Catra, then retreated inside. Catra stuck her tongue out at her.

A ball of cold hit her back, and she whirled around hissing. Adora was bent over on her knees, laughing. At least until Catra threw her own ball of snow, and it hit her square in the face. Adora stumbled backwards, tripping and sprawling onto the ground. Now it was Catra’s turn to laugh. Adora soon joined in, and Catra sat down next to her, feeling warmth in her body despite the biting cold.


End file.
